Gravity Falls: Journey Rocker
by Exotos135
Summary: Songfic. Mabel and Dipper are in trouble when, at the center of the Mystery Shack, they are surrounded by Gravity Falls citizens mind controlled by Gideon, until they decide to sing a parody of the "Goofy Goober Rock" Song from The Spongebob Squarepants Movie. Everything belongs to their respective owners


DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

DISCLAIMER: The Spongebob Squarepants Movie belongs to: Nickelodeon

* * *

Hi, Exotos135 here with my first 2013 fic. Hope you like it and, if you review, honesty will be appreciated.

* * *

At the center of the Mystery Shack, Stan watched helplessly as Mabel and Dipper were surrounded by mind controlled Gravity Falls citizens while Gideon laughed like mad as he watched the scene. However, a glimpse of light appeared in the circle where the twins were surrounded and, in an explosion of light, the twins started to sing while Gideon and everybody else looked shocked

_We're journey rockers!(Rock!)_

_You're a journey rocker!(Rock!)_

Zooming out of the Mystery Shack, Gravity Falls and eventually the earth, Mabel and Dipper jump out of nowhere and land on top of a stop-motion earth just before an alien appears and Mabel and Dipper jump on its spaceship and the two, and the alien, fly away

_We're all journey rockers!(Rock!)_

The Stop-motion earth turned around, showing it to be Dipper's head and as it started to sing the next lines and, after singing them, opening his mouth to show a Mabel head inside singing the falsetto

_Journey journey rocker rocker!(Rock!)_

In a dark alley, both Dipper and Mabel were singing while wearing two black hats and walking quietly in front of the wall brick close to them until they got spotted by a light. Dipper and Mabel continued, ignoring the light, until they found a detonator in a wall and detonated it, exploding the wall where many toys came out

_Stop having fun you guys, well all we gotta say when we hear this it's that's not right!(NOT RIGHT!) _

_No, not even in your dreams! _

Dipper and Mabel were now singing in close to a bus stop sing with two high heels appearing above them. The ones with the high heels were Candy and Grenda, who danced out of the twins reach as they sang

_Aren't you too young? you ask. when you ask if we're too young we'll take it as a compliment _

_And we'll reply! (REPLY!) _

_Yes yes we are! _

Mabel and Dipper looked at Candy and Grenda with shocked reactions as they changed to a background filled with ice creams and Dipper and Mabel continue the song while doing some sort of snake dance. When they finished, they got up, opened their mouths and two mini versions of them came out

_And if you think it'd be so awesome to be us, well you can try,_

_the child inside will release your mind!_

The mini Dipper and Mabel suddenly changed to white outfits as they singed nonsense

_Neebala boobala zubala nocapat rocupart nikuka moko logank!_

The entire background broke in pieces as Dipper and Mabel returned to their original outfits and normal size

_We're journey rockers!(Rock!)_

_You're a journey rocker!(Rock!)_

_We're all journey rocker!(Rock!)_

_Journey journey rocker rocker!(Rock!)_

_YEEEEAAAAAAAH!_

As Gideon started to lose his patience he ordered all the Gravity Falls citizens to surround Mabel and Dipper, but after another explosion of light Mabel and Dipper were now wearing rock star outfits as they started to play guitars. The twins started to fly as Gideon and Stan looked in amazement

After a long solo, the twins guitars started to shine as they pointed at two persons mind control device and shoot the devices, freeing the persons from Gideon's control and leaving Gideon horrified The twins continued before spinning in circles and then shooting their guitars at once, freeing many of their friends, including Wendy, Soos, Waddles, etc. They then looked up and shoot at the base of the giant antenna in the ceiling, transmitting the energy to everyone else outside and freeing said persons from Gideon control

Gideon, having lost all of his slaves, was captured by Blubbs and Durland and went to jail while Dipper and Mabel finished the song while everybody else cheered


End file.
